Joe Tazuna/Gallery
Sprites= Sprites Joe big.png Cara1-1.png Cara1-2.png Cara1-3.png Cara1-4.png Cara1-5.png cara1-6.png cara1-11.png cara1-12.png cara1-13.png cara1-14.png cara1-15.png cara1-16.png cara1-17.png cara1-18.png cara1-19.png cara1-20.png cara1-21.png cara1-22.png cara1-23.png cara1-24.png cara1-25.png cara1-26.png cara1-27.png cara1-28.png cara1-29.png cara1-30.png cara1-31.png cara1-32.png cara1-33.png cara1-34.png cara1-35.png cara1-36.png |-|Pixel art= Pixel CGs Everyone in main hall.png|Survivors of the first trial meeting each other arasuzi5.png|The setup of the Russian roulette room Zinnnbuttu.png|Chapter 1 part 1 summary Zinnnbutu 2.png|Chapter 1 part 2 summary Joeshi.png|Joe hanging from the wrigglers Joe doll through glass.png|Joe reflected in the glass imusitu.png|Safalin showing Joe's doll behind the glass Mosimo.png|Sara imagining a Joe AI Pixel sprites zinnbutu-1.png|Joe's chapter summary sprite kouJoe.png|Overworld sprite of Joe kouJoe2.png|Overworld sprite of hallucination Joe Joe-death-5.png|Joe's death (part 1) Joe-death-3.png|Joe's death (part 2) Joe-death-7.png|Joe's death (part 3) Joe-death-9.png|Joe's death (part 4) Joe-death-10.png|Joe's death (part 5) Joe-death-1.png|Joe's death (part 6) Joe-death-2.png|Joe's death (part 7) Joe-death-4.png|Joe's death (part 8) Joe-death-6.png|Joe's death (part 9) Joe-death-8.png|Joe's death (part 10) !$61 joe AI.png |-|CGs= CG art Joe-memoto.png|Joe in pain before death Joe-memoto2.png|Joe in pain before death (part 2) Hallucinations1.png Sara panic2.png Sara falling into despair.png AI Joe1.jpg AI Joe best friends face.png AI Joe2.jpg AI Joe stern.png AI Joe nostalgic.png AI Joe grin.png AI Joe dont cry anymore.png AI Joe embarrassed.png AI Joe3.jpg AI Joe hand touch.png Sara revelation1.png Action CGs mng-cutin1.png |-|Illustrations= Color works Happy new year 2019.jpg|New year 2019 art One year anniversary .jpeg|1st anniversary art Chap2 p2 release.jpeg|Ch2 p2 release art Phone wallpaper.jpg|Phone wallpaper Phone wallpaper textless.jpg|Phone wallpaper (textless) Joe waving.gif 2nd_anniversary_art.png|2nd anniversary art Black and white Yusuke 2020 greeting kai.jpg|2020 New Year's art by Yusuke Higeoni Sketches Crossover with nankidais other work.jpg Shocked joe.jpg Joe reko sou.jpg Burntjoe.jpg Joe and gin.jpg Whathappened.jpg Main cast.jpg Traffic cone joe.jpg Keiji sara and joe.jpg Captured joe.jpg Captured sou.jpg Joe and kai.jpg Sara surrounded.jpg Sou_playing_with_Gin_and_Joe.jpg Joe_and_Sara.jpg Spooked_Joe.jpg Sara_with_doodles_on_her_face.jpg Joe_and_Sara_graduating.jpg Tiny_Joe_and_Keiji.jpg Tiny_Joe_and_cat.jpg Keiji and Joe.jpg Basketball_time.jpg Sou_gets_attacked.jpg Blackout miley.jpg Fever Season 1.jpeg Alt Roulette 3.jpeg School AU 2.jpeg Joe_touches_Nao.jpg Happy birthday shin 1.jpg Soft cheek 1.jpg Soft cheek 2.jpg Soft cheek 3.jpg Pro baseballer1.jpg Pro baseballer2.jpg Pro baseballer3.jpg Kaijoe tie1.jpg Kaijoe tie2.jpg Kaijoe tie3.jpg Fried shrimp contest2.jpg Arm wrestling.jpg Sou_loses.jpg Mishima_Joe_and_Sara.jpg Cheek_tear_off.jpg Hair_overdrive_3.jpg Sou and Joe.jpg Sou in the wall.jpg Joe and Keiji.jpg Apple quest.jpg Joe and apple.jpg Embarrassed reko2.jpg Embarrassed reko3.jpg Beanie prank1.jpg Beanie prank2.jpg Beanie prank3.jpg Joe hammock1.jpg Joe hammock2.jpg Happy joe.jpeg Scarf attack.jpeg Happy students.jpeg Alice sensei.jpeg Mushrooms.jpeg One remains..jpg Karaoke sou and joe.jpg Eraserboards spin3.jpg Eraserboards spin4.jpg Eraserboards spin5.jpg Survival island day 100.jpg |-|Comics= 4-koma No one dies.jpg Kmgs 02.jpg Kmgs 04.jpg Kmgs 08.jpg Kmgs 09.jpg Kmgs 12.jpg Kmgs 23.jpg Kmgs 26.jpg Kmgs 27.jpg Kmgs 32.jpg Kmgs 39.jpg Kmgs 42.jpg Kmgs 45.jpg Kmgs 46.jpg Kmgs 50.jpg Kmgs 55.jpg Kmgs_56.jpg S2 kmgs 03.jpg Manga Chapter 01.jpg Chapter 02.jpg Chapter 03.png Chapter 04.jpg Ryoko manga.png Sara and Joe first trial manga.png Noel manga.png Chapter 08.png Chapter 08 color 1.png Vol 1 kmgsn back cover.jpg |-|Merchandise= Merchandise OST 1 tracklist.jpg|Back of soundtrack album Merchandise - Joe Tazuna - Can Badge.png|Can Badge (animate) Merchandise - Joe Tazuna - Keychain.png|Keychain (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Travel Pass Case.jpg|Travel Pass Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Phone Case.jpg|Phone Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Mirror.jpg|Mirror (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Pen Case.jpg|Pen Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Phone Case (Notebook Style) (1).jpg|Phone Case (animate) Joe Line1.png|LINE sticker Joe Line2.png|LINE sticker |-|Other= Other Character Plans.jpeg|Prototype Sou/Joe along with proto-Keiji and Mishima. Category:Galleries